


Leaping through Wildflowers

by Callingtheangels



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Deserves Nice Things, Idiots in Love, Jaskier can be a nice thing, Jaskier | Dandelion Being an Idiot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callingtheangels/pseuds/Callingtheangels
Summary: A soft and fluffy scene in a wildflower field as the boys get some rest. Can be read as gen or pre-relationship.~~~~~“You really do love me, don’t you?” He asked flippantly, to mask the stuttering of his heart. He didn’t wait for food or an answer, choosing to turn and run through the wildflowers near the willow tree. Geralt turned to watch him go.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Word of the Day - My Writing





	Leaping through Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> November 2nd, 2020  
> Merriam-Webster Dictionary Word of the Day
> 
> Exult, v.
> 
> 1: to be extremely joyful; to rejoice

It had been an awful couple of weeks.

Geralt had been shortchanged the past 4 contracts, which wasn’t in itself eventful. But the hunts themselves hadn’t been easy, and the cost of repairing his armor and buying more supplies had dwindled their supply of coin. The last few villages had been barely tolerating of a witcher, much less one with his own bard. They weren’t interested in hearing about Geralt’s past exploits, booing Jaskier away in each tavern and inn. They spent nights in barely serviceable rooms with a poor excuse of a stew for dinner far too many times to count… but certainly less than the amount they had spent sleeping on the hard ground between towns, a stringy rabbit split between them. The heat didn’t help their attitudes either, it being almost difficult to breath with how much humidity permeated the air. 

Both had passed the point of anger and were solidly in a state of mental fatigue and physical exhaustion. Geralt had started steering them north, searching for greener pastures and nicer towns. He’s always had better luck in the north, the people more used to the mutant appearance of a witcher. It was also nearer to Oxenfurt, which served as an epicenter for Jaskier’s songs, bards spreading the witcher-positive lyrics out in waves. It was also cooler there at this time of year, winter coming soon. The north was better, in every way.

They crested a rise on the path they were following northward, and Geralt heard a soft gasp from the man walking beside him. The sloping field in front of them was utterly covered in soft yellows, whites, and purples. The late summer heat and humidity had led to a burst of wildflower growth and even Geralt had to admit that the sight was stunning. Jaskier bounced on his feet next to him.

“Geralt…” he gasped. A quick glance to the side stopped Geralt in his tracks. The bard’s face had so much color, a slight flush across his cheeks and his jaw hanging partially open. His eyes sparkled and darted from side to side, lighting on bright patches of color in front of him. Geralt’s heart clenched in his chest; it had been too long since Jaskier had looked so happy. He hated that he couldn’t give him that joy on the Path.

“Geralt, please… can we stay here and never leave?” The bard’s eyes finally met Geralt’s golden ones, pleading with the taciturn witcher. 

“Hmm.” Geralt grabbed Roach’s reins and started back on the road through the field, ignoring the whining of the bard behind him. It wasn’t but a few turns into the field before he found what he was looking for. A stamped down area off the path and under a willow tree; a camp site. He led Roach under the tree and started unloading some of their dry rations.

Jaskier hadn’t yet realized they were stopping, but he knew once he heard a gruff, “Just for a few hours.” He fell silent and stared at the back of his closest friend and secret crush.

“You really do love me, don’t you?” He asked flippantly, to mask the stuttering of his heart. He didn’t wait for food or an answer, choosing to turn and run through the wildflowers near the willow tree. Geralt turned to watch him go.

Luckily, as Jaskier leapt through the wildflowers with a youthful abandon of a man half his age, he didn’t turn back to look at Geralt. If he had, he would have seen the answer to the question he asked shining clearly from the soft look Geralt directed his way. 

Maybe the south had a few things going for it. Maybe they could stay… just for a day or so.


End file.
